


Back In Action

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: Four Names Verse [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BatCat, Cowgirl Position, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Lucius is just in this story to be embarrassed, Married Sex, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it would be really cool of you to give it a chance, he was not invited to the activities lmao, you don't need to read the main series to enjoy this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Selina had a hard time at the end of her last pregnancy, but now she can have fun again.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Four Names Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Back In Action

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @dimplesmcflirt for the beta, we couldn't have more different visions, that's why out internet marriage has last forever XDDD

He had just left a very boring meeting and his whole face was stiff from forcing fake expressions all morning. As Bruce entered his office, loosening his tie, he frowned at the figure sitting in his chair, her legs propped at the desk, crossed at her ankles, the dress ridding up, showing the creamy extension of her thigs.

“Selina? What are you doing here?”

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and gave his wife a pulled look as she shifted, stretching her arms over her head and changed her bored expression to an eager one, her high-heeled boots touched the floor and she walked towards him.

“You know what day is it?”

He frowned again.

“Uh… Tuesday?”

Selina rolled her eyes.

“For us, stupid.”

“Still Tuesday…” He pouted, still clueless.

“Oh my god.” She groaned covering her face with her hands.

“If you don’t say it I won’t know.” He said annoyed.

“It’s the day Leslie said we could do it again, Bruce, gee!”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is.” She insisted in dismayed rebuttal.

“No, I wrote it on my schedule, and it supposed to be the day after tomorrow.”

Her upset expression crumbled into an amused one and she held his arm as she looked down in laughter.

“You did what?”

Bruce wet his lips and Selina saw his fair skin turn red in aggravation as he prepared to debate her trying to defend himself, and it was so silly, and so _Bruce_ , that she rolled her hand around his tie and pulled him down quite harshly for a kiss. His first argument dying in a moan as she probed his mouth with her tongue. Yes, they had kissed since the new baby arrived, some kisses even getting dangerously heated, but Bruce always stopped them before things got too carried away. Despite her protests he was completely against having sex if it wouldn’t be as good to her as it was to him, no matter how much she tried to argue that sometimes it wasn’t just about getting off. But now when she bit his lower lip, he held her closer and she felt herself getting impossibly drenched as he pushed his hip against her.

“Are you sure?” He asked against her ear and Selina had to bit her own lip to not embarrass herself.

“Yeah…”

“Can I trust you? Please Selina…”

She grabbed his face in her hands, smiling at him, his eyes darkened and looking at her with such intensity.

“Always.”

Bruce lowered his face down to kiss her again, but this time he also used the opportunity to hoist her up, Selina’s legs locking around his waist with mnemonic practice as he walked them both to his desk.

Selina was busy with his shirt’s buttons while Bruce devoured her neck when he asked.

“Why my office though?”

“We have too many children at home and a noisy butler.”

“There are people here too.”

“I made a deal with your…” she stopped to moan loudly when he kissed a sensitive place “uh… secretary.”

Bruce’s shirt fell on the floor and he pulled down the zipper in front of her dress, looking hungrily at her exposed breasts.

Selina snorted.

“And he told me he was an ass man.”

Bruce gave her a lopsided smile.

“Can you judge me? They do look amazing, Selina.”

“Yeah? Touch me.”

He did, cupping one lace encased breast with his hand, feeling the weight difference from last time, he pulled the lace down, uncovering it, rediscovering the patterns on her freckled skin. He had seen her breasts many times before since the birth of his youngest daughter, but it was so interesting how context changed things. When he saw her breastfeeding it was also an emotionally charged scene to him, it filled Bruce with feelings of protectiveness, of wonder, of pride, of love. But now, with her panting, her skin impossibly hot against his hand, her back arched as she offered herself to his touch, he was filled with very different feelings, love was still there, but even that was different. His thumb flicked her nipple, it was a little darker now.

“Does it hurt?”

“No” she breathed.

“Can I?”

“Jesus, Bruce yes, yes, you can.” He smiled at her annoyed eagerness and dove to catch her nipple with his mouth. “Oh…” She held him firmly by the roots of his hair, and Bruce’s hand slid from her waist to free her other breast, kneading it firmly and feeling his trousers get even tighter as Selina moaned again.

He kissed his way up, through her sternum, her throat, biting her chin and feeling his heart skip a beat as she giggled, until their eyes met again.

“I love you so much.”

Selina cupped him over his trousers, Bruce let out a pained hiss, she chuckled.

“I’m aware.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and then hoisted her up again.

“What are you doing?”

“Teaching you a lesson.”

She laughed nervously unused to not having control.

“What?”

He sat on his chair and put her on his knees, Selina tried to touch him, but Bruce turned her around, and held her wrists behind her back before binding them with the tie that somehow s was still hanging loosely around his neck despite the shirt being discarded such a long time ago.

“What are you doing, you crazy person?” She asked again, breathless and clearly excited despite her confusion.

“I just told you” he said against her ear “now, shhh.”

He used his own legs to open hers wide, one hand holding her torso firmly against his body as the other caressed her inner thigh, it was maddening having her weight over him like that while not offering enough friction to relieve himself, but it would pay off.

“B-bruce…”

His hand, slid closer to her centre, finally reaching the lace of her damp knickers. He teased her, playing with the edges of the lace with the point of his fingers up and down, up and down and taking his hand off every time she thrusted her hips trying to get the friction she needed. Until he finally cupped her, pressing his big hand tightly against her. Selina let out a needy sound that rang like a grumpy mewl making Bruce chuckle against her neck.

“Patience, love.”

“You are such a bastard.”

He took his hand away.

“Not nice.”

“Don’t!”

“Don’t what?” He teased, biting her ear slightly.

“Don’t stop, goddamnit” she said, tears of frustration in her eyes “didn’t you say you wanted me to enjoy myself?”

“But oh, Selina” Bruce whispered in a throaty voice “you will.”

And saying that, he pulled her knickers aside, dipping one digit inside her Selina let out a high wail. She was so slick, so wet, he pumped her slowly, using his thumb to play with her clit as he slid in and out, listening to her breathless instructions as he got reacquainted with her body. The friction of the lace and the way he rubbed her clit in just the right ways were too much, and when he inserted another finger Selina thought her chest would burst and she forgot how to breathe, when she started thrusting her hips again, riding his hand, he didn’t stop. It didn’t take too long until she was trashing on his lap, calling out for him in desperation. He let his hand rest on her knee as she tried to get her wind back, her body sagging against his and Bruce spread soothing kisses on her exposed neck.

“That was…” she gasped for air, swallowing down, “nice.”

“Nice?”

“What?” She tilted her chin upwards chasing his gaze with heavy lidded eyes. “You don’t think we’ll be done with just that, do you?”

“What now?”

“Untie me.”

He did. Selina got up from his lap, balancing herself of wobbly legs and turned to face him, looking straight at Bruce’s eyes, she unshed her dress, and bra, her hands were on her knickers, when he stopped her.

“Let me.”

She watched as Bruce pushed the last piece of fabric down kissing her belly, her stretch marks, her hips, her thigs. She stepped off the garment as it hit the floor and pushed him back to the chair. Then she sat on his lap again, glad that his chair was ridiculously large and comported her legs with ease, Selina held herself firmly against the backrest and smiled before kissing Bruce again, his hands seeking her skin as he caressed her waist, hips and back tenderly and the kiss deepened. Selina’s hands, let go of the chair as she reached for his pants, undoing his fly with practiced expertise and inserting her hand to pull him out. His mouth fell open when she pumped him once.

“Selina…”

“What?”

“It has been a while.”

She chuckled.

“For you too?”

Bruce smiled.

“It’s different for me.” He said almost sheepishly.

“I can always sit on your face afterwards.”

He let out a throaty laugh at her matter-of-factly tone.

“I love one resourceful woman.”

“Two declarations of love already? And he complains when I call him sappy.”

“I love one mean woman.” He deadpanned.

Selina giggled and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you too.”

And with eyes locked to his love stuck face, Selina lowered herself onto him.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a weak voice; his whole face frowned in pleasure.

“Yeah” she breathed. “Let me just get used to it.”

“Take your time” and he kissed her chin, sucking the skin of her throat, caressing her back softly.

Selina gave a tentative thrust, and felt Bruce’s kisses falter, she tried again and he held her strongly.

“Oh god… You feel so good” she whispered.

He lifted his head to her, and Selina crashed her lips against his, grabbing his hair for leverage as she rode him. As she gained momentum, his hand went to her rear clutching her so hard that she would find fingertip marks the other day. She cried out loud as she bounced up and down, the hand holding his hair sliding to his chest and the other joined where they met to attend to her clit as she desperately sought for release.

“Selina… please” he breathed against her neck.

“Come.”

“But…”

“Just do it.”

Bruce groaned as he emptied himself inside her, Selina rode him slowly as he got softer, caressing his hair tenderly as he came down from his high. He blinked his eyes open finding Selina with her elbow resting on the chair back and her chin on her hand, looking down at him with the most smug of the expressions.

“Still got it, then?”

He reached for her, pushing her muzzled hair back before kissing her sloppily.

“Hmmm” she made as he broke the kiss standing up with her still in his lap. She looked behind herself. “There are too many things on this side of your desk.”

“We can just push them to the other side.”

“I kinda miss the comfort of our bed…” She made a horrified face. “Bruce, I think I’m old.”

He chuckled as he helped her rearrange his desk to make her more comfortable.

“You are thirty two, Selina.”

“No, I’m serious, next time we are doing this in a proper bedroom.”

“What about the kids and the noisy butler?” He asked kneeing down.

“We could go somewhere else?”

“Hmmm” he said kissing her inner thigh, Selina swallowed hard. “Like a vacation?” And his tongue was on her clit, Selina let out a curse. She was so far gone that he didn’t get to do much and Bruce was almost disappointed when he felt her pulsing against his lips.

He stood up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before offering his arm to pull her off the desk.

“Book that vacation soon” she said is a serious, demanding tone.

She dove to reclaim her clothing on the floor as Bruce tried to tuck himself back inside and look at least a little proper.

Selina had just zipped herself back up and Bruce grieving the sight of her naked body was about to kiss her again when they heard a knock at the door.

“Mr. Wayne? I’m sorry, I’ve called, but you didn’t answer. Mr. Fox has been waiting for the last forty minutes.”

“Gee, what does he want?”

“He wants to work, Selina. That’s what people usually do here.”

She scoffed.

“He says like he wasn’t very, veeery pleased with my visit.”

Bruce smiled and walked into her personal space, kissing her nose.

“I am. See you at home?”

Selina kissed him.

“Bruce? Is everything alright?” It was Lucius’ voice now.

Selina broke the kiss sighing, and walked away from her husband, opening the door.

“Oh…” Said the man, going a shade darker at her obviously just-fucked state.

“Hello, Lucius, how is it going?”

“Hi, Selina.” He cleared his throat. “It’s going fine. And you?”

“Oh you know, same old. Changing diapers, trying to stop the grown children from killing each other, annoying Alfred, doing Bruce, the usual.”

Bruce choked behind her.

“ _Selina_!” He could barely look Lucius in the face. “Hi Lucius, I’m sorry I made you wait.”

Selina snorted.

“He really isn’t. What a liar. Well, I have other things to do now, we’ve missed you at dinner, Lucius.”

“I’ll stop by more often, Selina.”

“Promises, promises. See ya.”

And she walked out letting Bruce deal with a very awkward business meeting with his CEO.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this one I might write more.
> 
> I’m giggling to myself imagining Bruce writing on his of course vintage leather bound planner “we can have sex now”, scratching that and writing “date night?” under.
> 
> This was fun, guys, I’ve told you before, I’m not a plotter and I working with a plot driven story can tire me sometimes, so it was nice to unwind a bit with some gratuitous smut.


End file.
